


I'm Sorry, for everything

by RandomWriting789



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, I didn't see it that way but ya'll can read it like that, Minor Glitra, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriting789/pseuds/RandomWriting789
Summary: What if Catra had managed to teleport with Glimmer to Darla in 'Corridors' ?And What if she got fatally injured while doing so ?Just some angst and death cuz life is pain rn
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	I'm Sorry, for everything

''What about you?!'' Glimmer shouted as Catra typed the coordinates 

''Me? All I do is hurt people, there's no one left in the entire universe who cares about me'' Catra replied solemnly as she tried to contact Adora's spaceship

''No! No, Adora cares about you! I care about you!'' Glimmer yelled, desperate to somehow bring the feline with her

Catra felt a small wave of emotion at her kind words but she simply shrugged ''That's really nice of you, Sparkles, but this isn't the time'' She slammed one of the buttons

Adora nervously stared at Darla's console as the transmission opened up

''Adora?'' came a voice

Adora's eyes widened ''Catra?''

Catra chuckled ''Don't sound so happy to hear me''

Glimmer slammed on the doors of the teleporter ''CATRA! COME WITH US, I PROMISE THERE'S A WAY OUT!''

Catra glanced at her for a second ''Teach Sparkles how to shut up when she gets to you, I don't know your exact location, but I can get her to your quadrant, you have to be there to catch her''

Adora stuttered ''W-wait, Glimmer is with you?!''

She heard the faint sound of Glimmer yelling in the background, as well as some kind of slamming

''CATRA! PLEASE, YOU CAN STILL MAKE IT, IT DOESN'T HAVE TO END LIKE THIS'' Glimmer begged, chipping away the shield of the teleporter as she slammed her fists into it

Catra rolled her eyes ''We don't have time. Adora, get to these coordinates _now_ ''

''ADORA! TELL HER TO COME WITH ME! PLEASE!'' Glimmer had resorted to asking Adora for help

''Glimmer?'' Adora didn't know what she was saying, she could barely hear her ''Catra, what is going on over there?''

Catra wanted to scream ''Just follow the coordinates'' She punched a clone '' _Don't_ come here, no matter what''

Glimmer punched a hole straight through the forcefield ''CATRA! POWER IT UP AND THEN JUMP IN! WE CAN GET OUT TOGETHER'' She began breaking it off chunk by chunk

Catra's eyebrows furrowed, was there really a way out?

''Catra, I don't understand-'' Adora spoke again through the line

Catra yelled as she took on four clones at once ''JUST LISTEN! ADORA! I'M SORRY! FOR EVERYTHING'' She cut off the line, unable to bear her response. 

She looked to Glimmer one last time as she shattered the forcefield, and made one more split second decision

She pulled the lever, throwing clones off herself as she tried to join her. She turned around for a second, a split second as she tried to punch one away, and then she felt a searing burn in her chest, the wind was knocked out of her, she didn't think she could stand, she wasn't gonna make it

Glimmer took a risk, she jumped out of the teleporter, pulling Catra's arm and yanking her into the field

Within a second, they were teleported out

The clone fiddled with the dagger that had been hidden in the control panel, the blade was drenched in red. ''Report to Lord Prime that our little sister has been exterminated'' he told the others monotonously before leaving the room

* * *

Glimmer kept her hold on Catra as they materialized at the coordinates. She saw Bow flying towards her and gasped in relief. She felt his arms wrap around her, he gave a small worried glance as she pulled Catra along. Adora tugged them back into the ship

The three of them slammed into the wall, Catra's arm falling from Glimmer's grasp, the air pressurized and they all sunk to the floor

Adora and Bow immediately pulled Glimmer into a hug, she could hear both their cries of relief as they held onto her

''What happened back there?'' Adora asked sadly

Glimmer gave a soft smile ''Catra happened'' She glanced to Catra ''She saved m-''

Glimmer stopped short, her eyes widening an unbelievable amount. Catra was on her knees, shaking uncontrollably. Her hand trembling as she pressed it tightly against her chest

''CATRA'' She screamed as she bounded over to her

Catra collapsed, her back to the wall ''Guess I can say I told you so, Sparkles'' she shuddered ''there wasn't a way out after all''

''No, no, there's got to be a way! Bow! Tell me there's a way!'' She grasped his suit, begging for him to do something

Adora snapped out of whatever daze she was in as Catra withdrew her bloody hand from her chest, a gaping hole oozing red now visible near her heart ''ENTRAPTA GET THE LIFE SUPPORT'' She cried

''A-Adora?'' Catra's head snapped up as she heard her voice

Adora fell to her knees by her side ''Catra! I'm here, I'm here''

Catra's breaths became more and more shallow, tears filled her eyes ''Y-You heard me on the transmission, right?''

''Yeah, yeah I heard every word'' Adora whispered, desperate to provide any kind of comfort to her

''I'm S-sorry, f-for everything'' She repeated, her hand inching towards Adora's

''Shhh, I know, I know'' She answered softly as her eyes began to burn ''Please, just save your strength'' she took Catra's hand

''I'm looking everywhere, but I can't find anything to work with!'' Entrapta yelled from down the hall, clearly frustrated

Adora looked back to Catra, whose eyes were fluttering closed

''NO! No, Catra, stay awake!'' She begged, clutching Catra's hand to her chest

''Adora?'' Catra's voice cracked as she asked for her again ''P-please, stay with me until it's over'' Her chest rose and fell pathetically as she failed to breathe. ''Don't wanna die alone'' She added so quietly, Adora could barely hear it

''N-No, you're not dying! You're gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay'' She sobbed, her tears flowing freely

Catra raised her other hand, her weak thumb brushing the streaks away as her palm rested on her face for a second ''You don't have to lie, I know it's not''

Adora ended up crying even more ''Please, Catra, just hold on, they'll be here any minute, you'll see, you'll be fine''

''believe what you wanna believe, dummy'' she smiled ''I-I guess I forgot how much of an idiot you are''

Adora brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face, leaving her hand to rest on her cheek. She was so cold

''Hey, Princess?'' Catra gasped softly ''Y'know you're really beautiful, right?''

Adora didn't know how to respond ''Catra I-''

''I mean it'' She paused, whimpering a little ''I-I really missed seeing your face back there'' She coughed

''This stuff is ancient! There's no way for Darla to set it up! We need more time!'' Entrapta yelled as she fumbled around, trying to get the medical stuff in working order

''A-Adora'' Catra whispered ''If this is goodbye, then-''

''No it's not!'' Adora cried out, she pressed her fingers to Catra's wrist ''J-just count the beats with me, okay? Entrapta's gonna be here before you know it''

Catra resigned, knowing she wasn't gonna get anywhere with this, she gave Adora's hand one more squeeze ''f-fine''

_''One, two, three, four''_

Adora's voice cracked as Catra's came out in shallow breaths

_''Five, six, seven, eight''_

Catra resorted to mouthing the numbers, unable to speak anymore

_''One, two, three, four''_

Adora stared at Catra's weak, calloused hand, pressing it to her own heart, feeling Adora's strong heartbeat seemed to calm her

_''Five, six, seven, eight''_

Catra stared into her beautiful eyes one last time, Adora was focused on counting, she wouldn't see

_''One, two, three four''_

Catra's eyes closed, she could still faintly hear Adora's voice, she let it lull her to sleep

_''Five, six, seven, eight''_

Catra stopped breathing, her hand went limp in Adora's

'' _One, two_ '' Adora didn't feel it that time. Her head snapped up, she pressed her fingers further into Catra's wrist ''O-One, T-T-Two'' she didn't feel it that time either

She turned to see Catra's closed eyes, and her world came crashing down

Adora screamed

She fell, unable to hold herself up anymore, her head falling to Catra's shoulder as she howled in pain

Her arms weakly wrapped around her as she lay on the ground. Her hands clutching to Catra's soft fur, the last bits of warmth seeping away from her body. She was wailing in grief, crying out ''CATRA'' over and over again

She fell apart, her heart shattering into a million pieces, she sobbed into Catra's shoulder, holding her as tightly as possible. She couldn't breathe. she couldn't see, she couldn't hear, the world around her was dark and bleak and cold. She could only feel the dead body of her once best friend in her arms

The other three came barreling into the room, machines and medicines in tow, Glimmer gasped, Bow's eyes widened, Entrapta dropped whatever she was carrying. ''We're too late''

Adora's body was hunched over Catra's, she felt completely and utterly broken, she jolted with each sob as she pressed Catra close to her

By the time anyone worked up the courage to go towards her, Adora had already passed out on Catra's lifeless body

**Author's Note:**

> Been feeling really angsty as of late and kinda wanted to channel that here. Might make a chapter 2 to bring Catra back since I hate killing characters off for good
> 
> Edit : Scratch that, I am DEFINITELY making a chapter 2, the angst cat will rise again


End file.
